Healium
is the Radiation Therapy Complien. It belongs to the Nuclear and Life Elements. Appearance Healium has a somewhat unique body shape, having a core in place of its head with several red and blue spherical organs. They have two heads which orbit this core, and an orange body with white crossing stripes. Healiums have two green arms, and several short green tentacles, all of which emit a faint glow. Each of its heads are blue, with two usually closed eyes and a small mouth, and a yellow trail. Information "Radioactive" and "helpful to the body" usually aren't two things that really go together, but Healiums must just really enjoy defying expectations. While typically used as a last resort, certain types of cancers can have cells killed or neutralized by Healiums, controlling their spread, and ultimately helping those in need. Healiums are frequently utilized in medical centers due to their gentle personalities and unintimidating appearance, though the bright colors do appear to have evolved as a means of preventing other Compliens from interacting with it. Healiums are proficient in a number of Life Element spells, which can be used for healing when radioactivity is uncalled for, which is often speaking most of the time. Healiums consume pathogenic Compliens like Infectoid and Eauceamya. Healiums have two heads which constantly orbit one core. Strangely, the brain appears to be located in the core, and the two heads share one personality. Often, Healiums will only keep one of their two heads active at any given moment, though they may switch between the two due to the constant rotation. The rotation of Healium's heads never appear to stop at any given moment. It is thought they rarely open their eyes to prevent dizziness and nausea, which may not be appreciated in a medical setting. Healiums are occasionally ineffective, sometimes causing swelling, sores, nausea, and even more cancer later on through their treatment. While these effects are usually rare, and often nowhere near as bad as the diseases that call for the usage of Healium, they are still possible, so usage of Healiums is occasionally restricted, depending on the severity of the illness. Habitat Healiums are found most in Xiyule and Iiines, two of Complanet's most technically advanced countries. Reproduction and spread, however, has also given them numbers in Soiaca, Eswa, Dalá, Pugruydan, Flaura, Gaiuso, and most notably Nagthoto. Healiums also appear on Collusia, where they appear in smaller numbers peppered throughout East Collusia. They are frequently employed at Mogurian Medical to treat cell-based diseases, such as most forms of cancer. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Healium is derived from "heal" and "helium," the second element on the periodic table. While Healium's premise is more closely related to more radioactive elements, helium was chosen due to having an absolutely perfect pun opportunity. Design Healium is conceptually based on radiation therapy, while its design is inspired by nurses, atoms, and to a lesser extent crossing guards, due to the orange and white coloration of its body. Trivia *An unrelated, deleted Complien on the Complipedia had a similar name and concept, relating to chemical elements and healing, though the design was a simple red sphere with plus signs around it, and it was not being considered when Healium was designed. Category:Compliens Category:Life Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Urban Compliens Category:Atomic Compliens Category:Medical Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Toxivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Nuclear Element Category:Microbivorous Compliens